Devilish New Year (EN)
by Bebec
Summary: TRAD - The year 2016 comes to an end gives way to a brighter year than the previous one! All employees of the precinct are cordially invited to the costume ball organized for this wonderful occasion. It is advisable to bring a partner to double the pleasures of this night with thousands promises! - Deckerstar, POV Chloe Decker. [PAUSED]
1. Angels and Demons

_Hi!_

 _This is a new traduction of one of my stories. Sorry for the possible mistakes. The idea came to mind few days after New Year's Eve, I hope you'll enjoy it!_

* * *

 **ANGELS OR DEMONS**

* * *

She hated that time of the year. The end of that period, instead.

 _New Year's Day..._

Chloe hated this celebration. Some parts of it were very pleasant, of course. Fireworks, drunken kisses, the exchange of best wishes and the planning of the new year's resolutions that we never kept long...

That part was nice.

It was... something else that bothered her. Something that was always coming back to this time of year. Her worst nightmare. A misery.

The young woman leaned back to her desk and gave a stink eye to the silver envelope in front of her. The cursed envelope... The detective nervously patted the metal surface of her thin fingers, intensely staring at this envelope to the most hateful contents. The silvery reflections of the paper and the tiny stylized stars skilfully underlining her name had been taunting her for a few minutes already. She must have looked stupid as well, for any individual outside her internal dilemma. A woman giving hateful glances at an insignificant envelope – apparently – on her desk. A strange picture. Very disturbing, even. Chloe slightly moved away from her desk and sank into her seat, a deep sigh of frustration disrupting the morning silence of the precinct. How could a simple envelope so easily upset her? She was ridiculous. It wasn't by denying the thing that it would suddenly disappear into the air. That would be a release for her, though.

 _" What a chore..."_

Chloe came closer to her desk and took the envelope in her hands, determined. She turned it and tore the top with a firm gesture. She pulled out the gilded invitation without succeeding in holding a new sigh. Of resignation this time.

 _The year 2016 comes to an end gives way to a brighter year than the previous one!_

 _All employees of the precinct are cordially invited to the costume ball organized for this wonderful occasion. It is advisable to bring a partner to double the pleasures of this night with thousands promises!_

 _The theme for this year is..._

Chloe threw the invitation on the desk, not wishing to read the rest of this annual condemnation. The invitation fell to the ground, a few inches from her feet.

 _"Invited..."_

If only. This word included a possibility of refusal. Impossible in her case. The average employee could refuse, certainly not the detectives of the precinct. This part of the staff obliged to attend. And to participate to the maximum. Disguise yourself with care and effort, then. And... most important... bring a partner.

It was this point which provoked the young woman's hatred towards this party.

Why was it so essential?!

We were in 2016, for God S...! Is celibacy meant anything to someone?! No? Nobody concerned except her? Was Chloe really the only one hardened single woman living in Los Angeles? Of course, it couldn't be any partner: it had to be someone special! All the detectives and other colleagues took advantage of this opportunity to display their private and love fulfilled life.

Great... Good for them. Did she – however – have to assume the role of the colleague to be pitied?

It was humiliating.

Not to mention that Dan would be there. Another reminder of her past failures. And another source of laments to her from her colleagues. Yes, she was divorced. Yes, Dan was starting over again. Did she have to follow the trend? Chloe was fed up with the main gossip, over and above that aspect of her life that didn't concern anyone except herself.

Anyway...Things remained the same. She had to go to this party. Who could she take with her? She refused to be alone this year. She would have a partner, even if she had to put her pride on the line for this! It couldn't be an average person. Another colleague? No, too complicated to deal with...a real source of misunderstandings and misplaced hopes for him. Someone...But who? It had to be a person close enough to her not to make her feel uncomfortable and to enjoy the party. A first for the young woman. Someone who knew how to have fun...

Chloe mechanically rubbed the bottom of her chin while scrolling in her mind the name of all her close or distant contacts. She stopped this movement after a few seconds, her eyes widening slightly at this hazardous combination that germinated in her mind.

 _Him?_

Maybe it was a bad idea... or not. He almost met all of her selection criteria. Almost. His propensity to want to systematically have sex with her was nevertheless offensive to the detective. But he met most of the criteria... Mostly. She looked for a moment at the invitation on the ground, dithering on the choice in front of her.

Come alone...or with him.

And she refused to come alone.

Chloe rolled her eyes and instinctively pinched her lips by imagining his reaction. She had to temper his enthusiasm: an extremely difficult thing. Still, he had to agree to come with her. Did she hope he said yes? Or no? She sighed once more before taking her phone out of her brown jacket on her seat. The detective looked briefly at the bright screen with some apprehension before dialing the number and bringing the device to her ear.

He picked up the third dial tone.

 ** _" Detective! Why this call so early? A new gory murder to elucidate with your devoted Devil? Some unsustainable carnal desires to fill? I sincerely hope this is the second option! Well...Both are perfectly feasible..."_**

Chloe closed her eyes with vexation and pinched her lips strongly, holding back a sharp reply. She hadn't called Lucifer to insult him but to invite him.

 _" Inviiiiteeeeee him, Chloe! Focus on it! IN-VI-TE HIM! "_

 _"_ Lucifer...I need a favor...", she said very quickly.

Her partner finally stopped making nonsense, a long silence settling down at the end of the line.

 ** _" Well, well, well! I literally burn to know the nature of this...tricky favor, obviously! "_** , he exclaimed after a time.

Chloe could almost see Lucifer with a huge grin on his face, leaning against the bar of his club with his usual glass of bourbon in hand. She already regretted having thought of him. It was her only viable and...least dishonorable option here. This last observation was rather frightening. Sacrifices must be made... and what sacrifice!

" You're busy for the 31st? " , the young woman asked him, partially hoping a negative answer to her question.

 ** _" Oh, you know...Usual lust! Alcohol, devilish dr...No, just alcohol actually! "_** , he rectified quickly. **_" But nothing that cannot be postponed, why? "_**

The detective looked briefly at the golden invitation before explaining awkwardly:

" I have to go to a costume ball organized by the precinct and...I have to come with...someone..."

 _ **" And my name came right away in your mind, didn't it? It couldn't be otherwise..."**_ , he taunted her with his smooth voice.

Chloe leaned back at her desk while stiffening her eyes with annoyance at his inappropriate allusions :

" Actually, you're rather the last on my _**very long**_ list of possibilities! ", she replied in a sore tone, a thin smile still appearing on her lips. " Yes or no? "

God, this man was so annoying and adorable at the same time!

The young woman waited as patiently as possible for Lucifer to give any answer. And she wasn't patient. Quite the contrary.

 ** _" Mmmhhh...it depends, Detective..."_** , he answered softly.

Chloe squinted once again, suspicious. She knew him well enough to know that he was preparing something. Something that usually tended to make her lose her temper. At best.

" All right, Lucifer! What do you want? ", she yielded, desperate to not come alone.

She could almost hear him thinking through the phone as she bent over to retrieve the invitation until then left on the ground. She rubbed it on her jeans to remove the dirt and read the text while listening the new eccentricities of her partner:

 ** _" I only accept if you agree to spent the rest of the night in my delightful company...Nothing carnal, Detective, I assure you! I'm the first disappointed here, believe me! I'll come with you and play the role of the most perfect gentleman the all evening, you have my word...On this single condition! "_** , proposed Lucifer.

Chloe was about to protest when she finally read the theme imposed for this nightmarish ball. An evil smile adorned her face before she answered in a confident voice:

" Deal...If I choose your costume! Take it or leave it, Lucifer! "

 ** _" 'Looks like we have a deal, Detective! It's always a pleasure to help you! Speaking of...Bed time is still on th..."_** , he whispered in a grave and seductive voice.

" _**Bye**_ , Lucifer! ", she interrupted him sharply.

And she hung up.

Well...That was easy! Not as easy as she had hoped but...the theme of outfit balanced fairly well the compromises of each part. He didn't know what he had accepted! The new year turned out to be quite surprising. Chloe read with some excitement the end of the invitation, the gilding weakly shining under the sunlight.

 _This year's theme..._

 _ **Angels and Demons**_

* * *

 ** _To be followed with..."Detective"_**

* * *

You liked it? Let a review (French or English) to share your impression :)

Until next time!


	2. Detective

_Hi everyone! Thank for the many reviews and follow :) I appreciate, believe me!_

 _Here is the new translated chapter._

 _Happy reading !_

* * *

 **DETECTIVE**

* * *

Chloe grabbed her hairbrush and tried to bring back some semblance of order in her mop of hair.

Her mind began to slowly drift to the rhythm of brush strokes on her blonde hair. It drifted on these last days. On the preparations for this famous party.

And on Lucifer, of course.

This man definitely took up too much place in her life...and in her mind. Whether she liked it or not. Lucifer always occupied space to the maximum, wherever he was standing. Whatever he does or whatever he says. He always knew how to attract attention on him. Whether this is a good or a bad idea.

The fact is that _literally_ screaming his presence during a stakeout of a drugs-trafficking wasn't really...recommended. But her partner never dwelt on these small details that were essential to the smooth running of police operations and to their own safety.

Another week like so many others alongside Lucifer Morningstar. Chloe was used to this now...maybe too much.

She also remembered his many attempts to extort some information. Regarding the theme of the party and what would be his disguise, more exactly. A wasted effort. From him. Chloe hadn't let go of a word... not a tiny hint about the disguise she had reserve for her work and... _party_ partner, in this case. She had just gave him a mysterious smile, a smile that tended to accentuate the frequency of Lucifer's questions. Something that hadn't worked on her either. Chloe was glad she had been able to remained silent till tonight. This party would be much less fun without her partner's "live" reaction in discovering his costume.

She was awfully eager to get there at that exact moment.

Which wouldn't be long.

The young woman placed the hairbrush on the dresser and looked at the alarm clock near her bed: five past eight pm. He'll be there soon. And she was late. Chloe began to put some makeup, her mind wandering once again with each brush stroke on her skin or mascara applied to her long eyelashes.

Chloe hadn't behave better than Lucifer these days. She also had many questions in mind. What could he prepare? What had he planned for the rest of the night? She was sometimes worried about it. Knowing her partner, one could expect the worst as well as the best. Once again... nothing surprising with Lucifer Morningstar. Chloe couldn't help but casually question him from time to time about his plans after the party at the precinct. And he hadn't been very cooperative. The detective had hold her tongue but Lucifer literally gave a new meaning to the expression: " as silent as a grave"! He systematically pretended not to have heard anything, causing the conversation to drift in another direction with disconcerting skill. She had to face it, She wouldn't know anything before the fateful hour. It was a draw.

Anyway, the young woman was worried the nature of the activities organized by Lucifer. She really hopped that nothing would be... inappropriate. No. He had given his word. Nothing carnal. Those were his own words. And Lucifer was a man of his word. She had to trust him.

She could trust him.

Chloe put on lipstick and moved slightly away from the mirror of her room: observing the final rendering. Which made her instantly blush. She wondered if the result wasn't too... convincing for that matter. It was probably not the best idea she had. She should have had to buy a costume in store – like Lucifer's – instead of borrowing an outfit from her roommate.

How could Mazikeen walk quietly in town so dressed?

Chloe let out a slight dubious sigh while observing her reflection in the mirror.

She watched with a cautious eye the black trousers in leather very tight which covered her thin legs and her feet enclosed in black boots wit dizzying stiletto heels. She hoped not to fall at the least movement undertaken with these modern stilts. She stroked with her fingertips the dark red bodice with suggestive neckline, neckline decorated with a thin piece of black lace along its length. The metal chains attached to her shoulders rattled gently with each movements, their cold contact on her skin making her slightly shiver. Chloe tightened the black leather bracelet around her left wrist, bracelet composed of a black chain attached to an ornament crafted in the form of a silver claw at her middle finger.

Chloe waved her long hair down around her face, also looking with some reserve at the black lace necklace around her throat. There was at least a touch of simplicity in this... eccentric outfit. Her ears had only simple black studs. The elaborate make-up added a certain... power to the whole disguise. Chloe had followed Maze's advice and opted for smoky eyes and a red carmine mouth.

Yeah, there were more than one reason to blush here.

Was she really going to show up in this get-up to the precinct? Amidst her colleagues? Before Dan? This disguise wasn't a disguise. Chloe found it a little too... _realistic_. Thus clothed, anyone could have sworn that she was a Succubus straight out of Hell.

A real demon...

Chloe stopped staring at her reflection and left her bedroom, carefully descending stairs leading to the living room. A pleasant smell of roasted vegetables tickled her nostrils and taunted her hungry stomach. She arrived unscathed at the bottom of the stairs and looked for the origin of these delicious culinary effluvia. She watched, intrigued, Trixie and Maze cut vegetables out of the kitchen counter.

What a strange picture...

The detective approached the place of rejoicing. The two new best friends looked up at her, her daughter's eyes widening at the sight of her outfit. A huge, delighted smile soon appeared on her adorable face.

" Whaaaaaaaaaa! You're beautiful, Mom! ", said the little girl, straightening up in her seat.

Maze agreed to this flattering comment with an appreciative nod in her direction. If Maze were satisfied... What more could she ask for? Chloe smiled at Trixie and sad next to her.

" Thanks, _Monkey_...", she answered. " But I'm not sure to really looks like a demon with this outfit...", she added, still skeptical.

She felt more like leaving an adult film with... _questionable_ content, rather than Hell. Maze gave a strange sneer at her comment while stirring the content of the pan on the stove.

" Trust me, Chloe... You could hardly be closer! ", she retorted equally mysteriously, adding vegetables to the pan.

Chloe frowned, puzzled. Was this still an allusion to her claimed demon status? She knew that Maze liked sharing Lucifer's identity delirium, but... Anyway, if she said there was no need to worry... Better not to look further. Chloe didn't want to triturate her mind about their collective "Devil-mythomania" tonight. She wanted to have fun. As soon as Lucifer rang at her door.

Trixie got down from her seat and set the table for herself and Maze, under the watchful eye of her mother. The latter was pleasantly surprised by the new complicity between her daughter and her roommate. A good thing. Most of the time. A good thing tonight since Maze had agreed to keep an eye on Trixie without consideration. Chloe leaned over the wooden counter and questioned her roommate once more:

" You're sure that keeping Trixie tonight do not bother you? Don't you have some criminals on the run to hunt? "

Maze shook her head while turning off the stove.

" No problem. I have no plans for now. And even if I had, I wouldn't miss Lucifer's face for nothing in the world! ", she added as an immense smile arose on her thin lips. " How did you convince him? Knowing him, I'd bet that he would say a clear no at the mere enunciation of the theme..."

Chloe picked a roasted vegetable in the pan and eat it under her roommate's piercing gaze. She didn't answer, just exchanging an implied look with Maze, a slight smile on her own lips.

" He doesn't know? ", Mazikeen exclaimed, incredulous.

The detective vaguely shrugged her shoulders while leaning more comfortably against the back of her chair.

" I didn't see the point of telling him...", she explained in a falsely innocent tone.

Maze smiled even more while biting her lower lip, a delighted exclamation escaping her anyway. She cast an impressive look at Chloe and said in turn:

" Well! That could be...memorable! "

The doorbell resounded strongly in the room, the two women turning together towards the front door. They exchanged a complicit look.

" ...'Speaking of the Devil! ", almost exulted Maze.

* * *

Chloe grabbed the door handle and opened it, letting in a particularly joyful and energetic Lucifer. As always, in short. She was glad to see him thus. In his... normal state. For him. Lucifer was weird. She preferred him like this than... Her heart tightened in her chest to the memory of the dark Lucifer she had been around a few weeks ago. She still didn't know the reason. And probably never would.

Everything was back to normal. Seemingly.

Lucifer detailed with delight the young woman's outfit, the latter blushing strongly under the insistent gaze of her partner. She resisted the urge to cross her arms on her chest, a ridiculous gesture that would only increase Lucifer's salacious comments on it.

Comments which obviously began to arrive.

" Detective! You look... stunning! You could have told me that the theme was sadomasochism! I could help you with this! A very good theme for the end of the year... It'd be even more appreciable if it were accompanied by some role-play... Oh, please, Detective! Tell me there is role-play! "

Chloe closed the door with a gesture a little too abrupt, her cheeks probably as red as her lips. Why had she invited him? She couldn't remember. By despair... Yes, probably for that reason. She was desperate by the reactions of this man. She turned to him, Lucifer wearing a greedy smile much too pronounced for her liking. A smile that made her blush even more.

Chloe pinched her lips strongly, a slight whistle hissing through this barrier. She glared annoyedly to her partner, not at all embarrassed partner. Of course. We're talking about Lucifer. The detective thought of the costume lying on her bed and held a smile in turn, smile that would probably alert him.

No way.

" Lucifer! How many times should I remind you that there's a child here?! ", she reprimanded him, pointing to Trixie sitting at the table.

Trixie waved her hand in his direction, always happy to see Lucifer.

" Hi, Lucifer! "

The latter stepped back towards the door, suspicious, although the little girl remained where she stood. He waved his hand vaguely towards her, on his guard.

" Hi, child...Just...Stay where you are! And I do nothing wrong, Detective... I only emphasize the perfection of your outfit! ", he continued to her attention, detailing once more her disguise. " I guess I can reasonably hope for a disguise just as attractive as yours! "

Maze giggled in her corner and Chloe glared at her. She was going to spoil everything! Lucifer turned to her, intrigued by her behavior. Before he could question her, Chloe drew his attention:

" Go to my room, Lucifer... "

The latter turned to her again, delighted. A naughty smile sketched on his lips as he approached her, leaving only a few centimeters of air between them.

" Already? I didn't think you'd succumb so fast... ", he was surprised.

"… To change you, Lucifer! And nothing else! Your costume is on the bed...", she interrupted as she pushed him towards the stairs. " And hurry up! "

" You're _welcome_ to help me, Detective! ", he suggested languidly as he climbed the first steps of the stairs.

" When Hell will freeze, Lucifer...", she replied as he arrived upstairs.

She heard him said distinctly from where he was before joining Maze in the kitchen:

" As I've already told you, Detective: I can arrange that very easily... "

Chloe smiled softly at this last sentence. These ridiculously childish interactions between them made all the beauty of their partnership. He knew how to made her smile. He, would soon lose his. She exchanged a knowing look with Maze who handed her a fresh beer she accepted it.

They quietly sipped their drink, earful towards the stairs.

* * *

Lucifer passed his head through the half-open door and observed with satisfaction the lair of the detective. He opened the door wide and entered. A privatized bathroom was in the back of the room. He walked over to the bed, glancing at the cardboard box on it. Probably his disguise.

But Lucifer wasn't in a hurry to put it on. He wondered where his partner could store her little toys... He might have time to search the room...

No... Bad idea. The detective would kill him if she caught him. And he was anything but immortal near her. It was better to avoid this unfortunate ending. He was quite surprised that she thought of him for this party. They were partners and... friends. Well, it felt like they were. Friendship wasn't a concept with which he was particularly comfortable. All these humans notions were difficult to apprehend for him. Desire was simple to read... easily translated to the universal level! But what happened between them...

Lucifer stroked the surface of the box without opening it, lost in thought. He wondered if she was still mad at him for his behavior during the "zombie wedding " investigation. He knew he had gone beyond the limits this time. Hurt her. He had never apologized for that. Maybe he should...

But how to apologize properly without explaining the cause of all this? And how to make her believe without making her flee? Impossible. Lucifer didn't want to tempt himself. It was too risky. He let out a long sigh before opening the box, throwing the cardboard cover a little further on the bed.

He frowned, perplexed.

" What the H...? "

Confused, Lucifer looked at the with clothes contained in the box. What was the bloody theme of this party? He took the white shirt of fairly good quality, similar to those he usually wore. Nothing to really worry about until now. He put the white trousers on the shirt and froze at the sight of the accessories in the box.

No...

He stroked the fluffy surface of the first accessory, shocked.

No way.

Lucifer felt a great irritation possessed his body and mind as he yelled forcefully for someone in particular:

 _ **" DETECTIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEE ! "**_

* * *

 ** _To be continued with... "Quite the contrary"_**

* * *

Let the reviews take your will ! Until next time!


	3. On the contrary

_Hellooooow everyone ! Here is the new chapter :)_

 _Hope you'll like it!_

 _Happy reading !_

* * *

 **ON THE CONTRARY**

* * *

" _**NO!**_ Nononononono and...always no, Detective! "

Lucifer folded his arms over his chest and glanced at the unfurled clothes on the young woman's bed – hoping perhaps to reduce them to ashes. Which didn't work. The clothes were still on Chloe's blanket so they should have been on a certain person for about ten minutes.

" Lucifer...", she tried again.

He gave a new stubborn look at the detective before pursuing just as keenly:

" The answer will always be _**no**_ whatever the language, Detective! Non, nein, nao...! "

Chloe put her hands on her hips, more and more annoyed too. She had first appreciated her partner's apparent distress at the disguise she had chosen for him, but his stubborn refusal to wear it was seriously beginning to be tiresome.

" Well that's a first... Using your tongue cleverly, I mean...", she replied as calmly as possible.

Lucifer lowered his arms along his sides, a nasty smile quickly replacing the previous grimace of disgust. He approached the detective, his smile widening with every step taken in her direction. Finally facing her, he whispered in his deliciously deep voice:

" There are so many ways to use it, Detective..."

The latter closed her eyes briefly, desperate by his bawdy allusion. Chloe quickly opened her eyes and looked her partner in the eye, still too smiling. She had had enough of this sterile struggle.

Lucifer would put on that costume, whether he liked it or not!

He promised.

What Chloe thought it right to remind him:

" You promised, Lucifer! If I remembered your exact words... you promised to behave like a _perfect gentleman..._ Too bad he's not here in this room! If he shows up, tell me! He could start by putting this costume, right? "

Lucifer rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. He gave another dark look to the costume in question before protesting:

" I don't remember having given my consent to wear such ridiculous rags, Detective! "

He exaggerated once more. Or maybe not that much...

The props were pretty simple – possibly -, but Chloe had avoided the traditional angelic toga. Something told her that her partner would have been much less cooperative now if he had had to wear a misshapen dress in addition to the wings and the golden hoop. No. The young woman had shown a certain indulgence for the principal parts of the disguise. There was a thousand times worse than this in store today. Lucifer should be happy!

She looked distractedly at the little fluffy wings on the bed next to the metal hoop. She was impatient to see Lucifer dressed in these cute props. Made her realize that she should take a camera for the occasion. Hopefully, Maze would have the same idea.

Hopefully.

" Lucifer... You agreed that I should take care of your costume! We made a deal, right? ", she tried again.

A last try that hit the bull's eye.

Chloe knew she had won. Lucifer never broke a deal. She had this information from himself. Nothing was more sacred for him, except the truth in all circumstances. Too much truth sometimes... Too often, actually.

Lucifer was going to reply but the words never came. Because there was nothing to say. Chloe was right. He knew it. Her partner gave a disillusioned look at the outfit and the detective. Which she found particularly adorable at this point. It happened to him from time to time... Being adorable. Indirectly. It's time like this that Chloe most enjoyed his company.

Lucifer finally gave up, a deep sigh of frustration escaping from his lips as he took off his Prada jacket a little too abruptly and threw it a little further on the bed. Showing one last time his deep revulsion to put on the most grotesque clothing in the world - according to him. Chloe gave him a satisfied smile while handing him the disguise. Lucifer could hardly hold back a grimace of disgust before he rushed into the detective's bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar behind him.

Once her partner inside, Chloe also let out a brief sigh.

They were finally going to have fun.

For that was the purpose of this maneuver: having fun. A complex challenge for the young woman in relation to this party. A red-letter party. For her and for him. Chloe heard vaguely Lucifer grumble some insults about deals and "human" disguises. She took the empty box – still on the bed – and put it in her dresser near the bathroom.

" Stop complaining, Lucifer! ", she snarled from where she was. " If you're the real Devil, you should see this as an...opportunity to get in touch with your roots! The Devil's supposed to be a fallen angel, after all...", she explained as seriously as possible, closing the drawer of her dresser.

She heard Lucifer utter a mocking exclamation from the bathroom at her comment. The young woman walked away from the furniture and gently came closer to the door, leaning against its doorframe. She could see her partner struggle with the white trousers near the bathtub. Image that immediately make her smile.

" It's very kind of you, Detective... but my roots are located slightly higher! They are more _clouds_ than muddy protuberances, by the way! And I don't really want to get in touch with the feathered jerks who're supposed to be my family...", he mumbled, pulling the pants up to his hips with a brusque gesture.

Chloe barely listened to him, her mind totally absorbed by a new image. A much less pleasant picture. Lucifer – who was still busy spouting nonsense about Heaven and Angels – had turned his back to the door, leaning to the ground to catch the white shirt. Allowing the young woman to stare openly at the deep scars between his shoulder blades.

Scars that gave rise to a fairly stream of questions in Chloe.

She had briefly seen them for the first time at Lucifer's penthouse, a brief sight of excruciating pain. For scars as deep, as...voluminous couldn't be... pleasant. Not in the least. An observation that scared her. That made her want to hold Lucifer in her arms as long as possible. The latter had insinuated the implication of his father in this barbarous act. How a father could... How could a parent even consider such treatment to his own flesh and blood? As a mother, this idea was simply unbearable for Chloe.

Unthinkable. Unimaginable.

She remembered the vague explanations of her partner. His wings... Mazikeen. That made no sense. The first explanation was probably the closest to the truth: his father was responsible for this suffering. Lucifer always showed a tough hatred towards his father... What had happened between them? In addition to this criminal and barbaric act...

Would she ever know?

Probably never.

Not while Lucifer would persist in sticking the identity of the Lord of Hell all the time. Definitively never, then.

Chloe raised her eyes from the scars to the back of the neck and finally met Lucifer's dark eyes. He still held the shirt in his hands and turned towards the door, partly hiding his mutilated back. A big charming smile was born on his lips, small wrinkles at the corners of these accentuated the beauty of his features.

Beauty?

 _No...no,no,no,no and no!_

Chloe didn't want to slip on that slop. Definitely not!

Lucifer wasn't handsome! Well...yes, he was quite... very...

" You can touch, Detective...", he invited her in a soft voice, finally putting the white shirt on him – just letting glimpse his clean-shaven and muscled torso.

Chloe felt a stifling heat inflame her cheeks and the rest of her face. She was probably as scarlet as her bodice. The young woman turned her head away, focusing her attention anywhere else than her partner's horribly tempting body. She replied in an uncertain voice:

" Thanks but no thanks! I don't want to puke my meal, Lucifer..."

The latter laughed briefly at her remark but didn't rise it. Chloe walked away from the door and sit her bed – waiting for her partner to reappear as angelic as the disguise would allow. And also to calm down. She still felt a soft warmth at the level of her cheeks, heat that came more tickle her epidermis to the thought of the Lucifer's bare body and his look...

A direct entry towards the very principle of lust and desire.

The detective closed her eyes forcefully, hoping thus to subdue the few circumstantial distractions of her mind.

No way to fall into his net! She was the demon tonight...and him the perfect cherub. If someone had to be tempted this night, it would be him...

An interesting idea...

Which would have the merit of amusing her. They were already well on the way to reversing the roles, right? Why not going a little further...?

Chloe heard the creaking of the door leading to the bathroom and instinctively turned toward the noise. She opened her mouth, quite surprised by the final result. Lucifer walked out of the bathroom without a glance at the detective before he stood in front of her, looking dark. Chloe scrutinized him carefully, delighted and surprised at the same time.

It's true that the tiny wings partially visible beyond his flanks were rather ridiculous, just as the golden hoop tangling back and forth as he moved. Apart from that... Lucifer was pretty attractive... Not as usual... _Newly_ attractive. The white suited him perfectly, accentuating the perfection of his skin. Her partner moves his shoulders briefly, apparently feeling uncomfortable with these ludicrous props. She gauged the cotton shirt partly turned up to the elbows and his wrists with silver leather bracelet. There was nothing wrong with the pants.

The whole gave at once a magnificent and ridiculous result.

A point of ridicule that threatened to provoke the young woman's laugh. Which Lucifer seemed to foresee, giving to his partner a dark look while pulling a little on the sides of his shirt. She narrowly laugh, unable to keep from smiling to the ears at Lucifer's face.

It was really worth it.

" I still don't understand why humans are persuaded that _angels_ rhymes with _white_! ", he said – giving a puzzled look at his reflection in the mirror, a shiver of disgust disrupting his features. " Where did they read this? In the Bible? A bunch of nonsense, Detective! I know what I'm saying...And what about the hoop? What's the bloody upshot here? You really think we play Frisbee with that?!... Because it's its one and single utility! "

" I think it suits you very well, Lucifer... You should dress like that more often, in fact! ", the detective said , turning around him.

Lucifer rolled his eyes again, exasperated. It was really hard for him to avoid tearing off the disguise and smashing it to a pulp. Obviously. Chloe savored her victory. Seeing her partner tricked thus out was far more enjoyable that she might have thought.

This new year was really full of promises.

The detective never thought she'd be so impatient to get to the precinct for this.

Her partner waited as patiently as he could for her to stop turning around him with a smile three times round her own head. A smile the young woman couldn't make it disappear. And that she didn't want to. Lucifer narrowed his eyes, sounding his suspicious look at Chloe.

" Is that the reason of my presence tonight? " , he insinuated in a breath.

Chloe pretended no to understand the meaning of his words, narrowing her eyes with incomprehension. Lucifer wasn't, however, fooled. A strange gleam passed through her partner's eyes, a gleam that she couldn't define. A disturbing gleam, yet. She knew Lucifer well enough to know she wouldn't get away with this so easily.

He stopped staring at her after a while and headed for the corridor, under Chloe's worried look. Lucifer turned to her on the doorstep and offered her his hand, urging her to follow him.

" Let's not keep your colleagues waiting, Detective...After all, it would be very criminal not to show your wonderful outfit to the rest of the police station! ", he said in an abnormally calm tone.

A tone that wasn't good at all for Chloe.

On the contrary.

* * *

 ** _To be continued with..."Together"_**

* * *

Let a review :) Thanks for reading me!


	4. Together

**Author's notes:**

 _I know, it's been a while on this story._

 _I had planned to publish the next chapter of " From Darkness arose the Light ", but I forgot the file on my computer at work. It will be for another time._

 _Thanks for the last reviews, follows and favs._

 _I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. Happy reading !_

* * *

 **TOGETHER**

* * *

"Are you planning to _sulk_ the whole night? ", Chloe asked, exasperated by her partner's mutism.

She had held on to question him so far, ignoring Lucifer's quite unusual silence. Like very _very_ unusual. He hadn't said one single word since they had left her place, the drive in his car having been particularly quiet, even for her. It had been so quiet that she was now able to identify the difference between blasts of wind and trade winds.

Which was proving that something was wrong.

 _Silence_ didn't suit with _Lucifer Morningstar_. Din, night-time disturbance or even noise pollution were much more appropriate for the character.

Finally reaching their destination, Lucifer parking his Corvette as silently as the rest of the drive in the city on a free parking spot near the precinct, the detective had then consumed all her patience and tact she was keeping for the party. And God knew how much she had to be patient with this man! Really patient…

She looked Lucifer turned the ignition key as she thought about the moment he had showed his outfit to the others at her place earlier.

Although Chloe had did her best not to laugh openly at Lucifer, Mazikeen just hadn't. The detective didn't think having ever heard such a long and noisy laugh in her entire life. It had taken at least ten minutes not to be interrupted by her roommate's mocking, tinkling laugh. Lucifer hadn't, however, expressed his clear discontent to her. The look he had given to Mazikeen that time could have killed someone, though. Chloe had been expected to see his anger take the best of her partner. Like another loud disapproval for the outfit chosen and then an inappropriate attempt to take off his clothes before her or something.

But no. He did nothing of the sort.

He had just glared at her roommate while she was taking many pictures of him with her phone.

Trixie had also rushed to him, hugging him strongly at the level of his legs and begging him for a picture together. Again, Chloe had thought he would have said a clear and unequivocal _**no**_ and then would have explained how this innocent picture would surely weaken his position as Lord of Hell in the future. Instead of doing so, Lucifer had slightly jumped with her daughter's touch, making a gesture to step back to then sighing deeply with resignation and nod.

He hadn't even protest in any ways.

That was almost disappointing coming from him. She expected that her partner would have express his disgust about the party and his outfit to have a good time. Having a little run-in with Lucifer was better than remaining quiet with many lovely and happy couples all around them in the precinct.

Which explained her growing annoyance towards him.

Lucifer finally turned to her, seeming truly confused by her last words.

" I beg your pardon, Detective? "

She sighed deeply and opened the car door.

" You're unusually quiet, Lucifer. I'd like that the next time we'll try to solve a murder, I bet Heaven looks like that, huh? Anyway, that's not what I want from you tonight! ", she told him, closing the door behind her.

Lucifer also got out of his Corvette, his golden hoop moving back and forth over his head. He grabbed it with both hands, annoyed, and tried to held it still. Then, her partner lowered his hands and glared at the accessory before looking at Chloe who was leaning against his car. She pinched her lips tightly and coughed a little, trying to stop her sneering laugh to come out from her mouth. She didn't think that making fun of his outfit so openly would be a good idea, not if she wanted to hear Lucifer's deep, charming voice again tonight.

" Is it, now? What do you so desperately want from me tonight, then? ", he asked, a charming smile on his lips.

And now Lucifer was acting as his usual _him_ again…

Seduction, bawdy talks, … Why did she ask him to come again? _Why ?_

Chloe pinched her lips one more time, now annoyed and sighed. Again. Lucifer kept looking at her, almost mentally undressing her. She straightened up and slowly walked around the car to reach him.

" _Being yourself_ , Lucifer! ", she answered to him.

That was a mistake.

She knew it way before the words came out from her mouth. These words seemed to delight her partner who was hearing thus her permission to act totally freely with her and her colleagues. Chloe stopped near the headlights of his car, lifting a commanding finger at him while he was about to reply something she really didn't want to hear.

" Don't say a word! I take it back… Let's just go to this damn party! ", she threatened him before passing him.

Lucifer followed her obediently, yet expressing this obedience behind her:

" Ow, yes… _Mistress !_ "

This word made her blush again. She should have thought about that.

Her clothes were an unexpected gift for her partner who could thus say out loud so many inappropriate jokes and propositions about it the whole night. Chloe's face looked like a red tomato now.

They walked together quietly to the precinct, the silence only disturbed by the sound made by the hoop over Lucifer's head. Which were really embarrassing her tonight. Probably because she felt a bit guilty towards him. And because it looked like a punishment for her choice of outfit. She risked a quick glance in his direction. Lucifer was looking ahead, pensive. He didn't seem more pissed off than usual, not according to her at least. Just seeming miles away from her and the precinct. It was rather pleasant to see him like this. A quiet and pensive Lucifer, not constantly provoking her for once.

A _gentle_ devil.

Chloe looked ahead too, clearing her throat and willingly drawing her partner's attention to her.

" So… You didn't tell me why you were so quiet? ", she asked him, intrigued.

Lucifer shrugged vaguely, the little white wings moving slighting in his back.

" For no reason in particular, Detective. I was just thinking, that's all. ", he said, quite evasive.

Chloe stopped walking, Lucifer doing the same and turning to her, intrigued. The young woman's eyes widened in disbelief and she shook her head incredulously. Lucifer frowned, puzzled by her sudden change of behavior.

" Lucifer, yo-…you can _**think**_ ?! Like-… Like _real thoughts_ and all?! How is that even possible?! ", she exclaimed, feigning a sincere surprise.

The concern she could see in her partner's dark eyes quickly turned into deep annoyance. He sighed loudly while putting his hands in his pockets, the detective laughing loudly too. She approached him, smiling from ear to ear.

" That's _hilarious_ , Detective! ", he muttered, walking quickly towards the police station.

Chloe reached him in a few steps and gently wrapped her arm with his, asking him thus to slow down. What he did right away. This proximity seemed to appease Lucifer's bad mood and he became silent again. He looked quite unsettled by her gesture – not really used with these kind of emotional behaviors – but didn't move away from her, though. Chloe thought seeing him blush in the dark, but on taking a closer look, his face seemed quite normal.

She probably imagined it, that's all.

She tightened her embrace around his forearm and asked teasingly:

" Come on, tell me… What were you thinking about all this time? "

Lucifer rolled his eyes, annoyed by the detective's urging and looked at her. They kept walking, but more slowly than before.

" That's a secret, Detective. ", he replied mysteriously, which aroused Chloe's interest.

A secret?

Was it related to _his_ part of the night? When she would be at his mercy? This possibility didn't please her at all. A small voice in her head reminded her briefly that it was Fair's fair. He was first at _her_ mercy. He was, indeed.

But still…

She wasn't as mischievous as Lucifer could be!

She dealt more often with her partner than he did with her. Well, at least that was how she felt it. She squinted, suspicious. What could he plan for her? She had to question him.

 _Discreetly_ , of course. That was her job, after all.

" I thought you didn't lie? ", tried the detective too innocently.

" I don't. A secret isn't a _lie_ , Detective. If I was lying to you, I'd have told you that I was thinking about you completely naked in my bed an-… Wait a minute; I'm afraid it's a poor example of lie, don't you agree? "

" _Okay !_ ", she interrupted him, removing her arm around his. " All things considered, a quiet Lucifer isn't that bad! "

She passed him, exasperation allowing her to walk much more quickly than him. Yet, Lucifer caught her easily, still smiling and still annoying.

" Am I, now? I bet I'm all the more _compelling_ if I stop talking, hmm? ", he whispered to her ear with his deep voice invoking lust.

" I'd say much more tolerable! ", Chloe replied scathingly.

They arrived near the precinct, the front door only a few meters away from them. The detective heard Lucifer expressing out loud his disapproval.

" I'm afraid that your outfit is rubbing off on your lovely nature, Detective. Not how I was expecting it, though… So _demonic !_ "

Chloe stopped once again, both not far from the door now. Other colleagues, also wearing outfits for the occasion, passed them while staring at them with interest. Chloe paid no attention to them, turning quickly to her partner who just looked at her quietly, grinning at her.

" Too bad I can't say the same thing for you, Lucifer! "

" Well, It's too early to be so affirmative, Detective! This night is known for its many surprises, isn't it? ", he exclaimed joyfully before advancing towards the door.

Chloe watched him, feeling both exasperated and amused by him. He opened the door and slightly bowed down towards her. This move could have seemed ridiculous if anyone else had tried it.

But Lucifer wasn't _anyone else_.

It was a perfect bow, the same you could only see in movies or chic parties. Chloe smiled softly and walked over him, forgetting her bad mood. He straightened up and offered her his hand, a charming smile on his lips.

" Shall we go, _partner_ ? "

She took his hand, Lucifer wrapping it with his fingers and briefly stroking her palm with his thumb. A touch that made her shiver as briefly. They shared a look and got in together inside the building.

Angel and demon.

Together.

* * *

 _ **TBC with…**_ **" Catching the devil off-guard ".**

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

I'll translate the second chapter of " Cette guerre et ces jeux" for the next publication date.

Thanks again for reading my stories. ^^

Until next time!


End file.
